Come Back
by The Rickaboo
Summary: Oneshot RenoYuffie. Yuffie has to cope with Reno's death, but did it really happen?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy, but this story's plot is mine.

**A/n: **This was actually based on a dream I had a while ago about my boyfriend. It was the first dream I've ever had actually terrify me, so I really wanted to write it down even though I should update my other stories. And Reno+Yuffie is really fun to write...

One-shot Reno+Yuffie love. It's pretty sad, but please read and review.

**Come Back**

She knew something was wrong the moment she saw him. The wind whipped around them viciously, tossing her shoulder length black hair back and forth in her face. His long coat flapped behind him as he climbed up the mountain, dirt scattering beneath his boots. For him, of all people, to climb Da-Chao looking for her, she knew it was bad news.

He reached the top and panted for a moment, admiring the great distance he had just climbed. Brushing off his coat, he stepped forward and she refused to look at him. He reached out and took her hands.

"Yuffie, I'm so sorry." His voice was low and full of grief, she knew instantly what had happened.

"We did everything we could, even Shin-ra's finest couldn't save your husband." She ripped her hands out of his grip and wrapped her arms around herself, stepping towards the edge and gazing down at the vast city below her. He refused to give up, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"He was Shin-ra's finest." Her voice shook and Rufus bowed his head.

"He finished his mission, you should be proud. Before he died, he asked me to tell you that he loves you." Her shoulders were shaking now and Rufus wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't one to comfort people.

"Yuffie, I just want you to know, he was my friend. If there's anything you need at all, Shin-ra is at your service. I'm so sorry." He turned and left her, climbing back down the mountain to where the remainder of his Turks waited below.

Yuffie watched the helicopter rise up over the city and head East, the sounds fading away into the afternoon sun. Sure that she was alone, Yuffie collapsed in the dirt and sobbed. She cried for hours, her body aching from the strain. She didn't stop when they came for her, didn't even think about it when Cloud lifted her up off the ground and cradled her against his chest protectively. Someone was stroking her hair as they made their way back to the city, but she didn't stop crying until her mind went blank and everything faded to black.

**xXx**

The sun shone in through the open window, hurting her eyes as she sat up. She rubbed her face for a moment and wondered what had happened. The memory of the previous day played back in her head, but she felt nothing anymore. Sliding out of the big, empty bed, she dragged herself into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She managed to take a shower and when she was finished, she threw herself back into her bedroom and put on some clothing. She pulled on a black tank top and a pair of purple shorts and leaned in her doorway. Walking carefully into her living room, she glanced around blankly at her friends.

Tifa's face fell when she saw her standing there, a hollow remnant of the happy ninja she had once been. She gripped a cup of coffee in her hands and watched Yuffie move across the room. Barrett, Marlene, Denzel, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, she glanced at each of them. They hardly looked any different, except that Marlene and Denzel had grown up. She walked past them, not even uttering a word before moving to the front door and stepping outside. The morning air was cold, and it felt good on her skin. Glancing down the dirt path to the field, she saw several children nearby. When they noticed her, they stopped playing. One child stepped forward bravely, walking right up to her and taking her hand. She kneeled down at stared into his sparkling green eyes. Bringing her hand up, she brushed her fingers through his wild red hair, trailing it down to his nose before letting it drop down beside her again. He looked so much like him, she wondered if she would ever be able to just look at him again. His eyes began to water and he tried to fight it, he was going to be a Turk, like his father. He was too tough to cry. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks anyway and Yuffie held him close as he cried into her shoulder.

She tried to shush him quietly and held an arm out as a timid girl with long black hair stepped forward out of the field. She wandered slowly over to her and gripped Yuffie's shirt in her tiny hands. She was too small to understand what had happened, but she cried just the same. If her brother was crying, it must have been awful.

Tifa stood in the doorway behind them, watching miserably. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him, about to burst into tears herself.

"We should go." He said quietly. She shook her head.

"I'm going to stay with her, she can't do this alone." Her voice was so hushed he almost didn't hear her. Nodding sadly, he turned and motioned for the others to get ready to go.

"We'll be at the Inn if you need anything." He said, walking past her out the door as the others followed.

**xXx**

She watched emotionless as the coffin was lowered into the grave, the elaborate decorations fading into darkness the further it went. Tears fell down her cheeks, but she ignored them, glancing over to her father's headstone several feet away. Born in the slums of Midgar, and buried in Wutai's royal cemetery. Her eyes traveled around the group, her children, standing beside Tifa awkwardly and holding her hands. Cloud and the other were nearby, and Rufus stood beside her, trading in his white suit for a black one for once. He stared sadly down into the grave.

The ceremony was over, Yuffie turned and walked away from there as quickly as she could. She was almost to the road when she heard someone call her name.

"I want you to have this." Rufus said softly, holding out a neatly wrapped package. She took it and he rushed past her, Rude following closely behind. Once they had disappeared down the road, she untied the ribbon and dropped the paper to the ground. It was his coat, neatly wrapped in plastic with his nightstick sitting on top of it. She fell down to her knees and tears fell quickly down her face. Ripping off the plastic, she wrapped the coat around her shoulder. It still smelled like him, as if he had just taken it off for her.

People filed past her, only Tifa paused to help her up again. She sent the children with Cloud and took Yuffie home, sitting her down on the couch. She held her in her arms and let her cry, sitting there for hours as Yuffie screamed and cried.

**xXx**

The sun again, she groaned angrily as it tried yet again to blind her as she opened her eyes. She went through her morning routine on auto-pilot, finally walking out the door when she had finished. Moving slowly through town, some people stopped her to tell her how sorry they were to hear about her loss. She stopped at the Inn to see her children, telling them how much she loved them.

They watched in confusion as she drifted back down the street, and her son went to follow her. Cloud stopped him and said to let her go.

Somehow she had made it to the top of Da-Chao, gazing once again down on her city. It was hers after all, since her father had died not long ago. How she had grown to hate this place. So many terrible things had happened to her here.

Her body was limp as it hit the stone face of the mountain, tumbling down the rocky slope as people looked on in horror. Her eyes were open, staring blankly as she watched the ground rush up to meet her. She closed her eyes and a small smile broke out on her face.

'_I can't live without you…'_

**xXx**

She stared at the wall in front of her. Pulling the covers up around her miserably, she felt tears drip down the bridge of her nose to the bed. Closing her eyes, she felt like her heart had literally been ripped out. The sun gleamed against the wall and she sighed heavily. Another day.

Something moved behind her and her eyes went wide. Heart pounding in confusion, she flipped over onto all fours and stared across the bed in shock.

Reno…

The sun shone in through the window, perfectly outlining his pale face. He looked like an angel, lying there so peacefully. His long red ponytail flowed out across the white bed sheets, and she reached towards it with trembling hands.

It was so soft, it was always soft. He sighed and shifted in his sleep, and Yuffie's fingers drifted from his hair to his arm, dancing gracefully across his skin. Her hand moved across his chest, stroking the lean muscles before moving up to his face. She touched the red marks under his eyes and brought a finger down across his lips. He kissed her fingertip before his own hand shot up and gripped hers, his eyes sliding open to gaze across the pillow to her. Her heart pounded violently in her chest as she stared at him. He smiled at her and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's rude to wake people up." He said softly, pulling her onto his chest and breathing down her neck. She shook at his touch and he grinned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the amazed look on her face. She shook her head slowly.

"I guess not… I had a dream that you died, I could have sworn it was real."

He pulled her down, brushing the tip of his nose against her cheek. She shifted and he caught her lips, moving against her gently. He traced his tongue against her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth for him. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, she was so happy. She felt his hand move up her back to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer.

The door slammed open and they both jumped, turning just in time to see a flash of red and a very excited boy leapt onto the bed.

"Come on, dad, you promised!" He cried in excitement, yanking on Reno's arm and trying to pull him out of bed.

Yuffie looked over at him sharply. "What are you planning?"

Reno shrugged, "Nothing, I was just going to take him for a ride before I had to go on my mission." her heart fell slightly at the mention of his job, and Yuffie watched suspiciously as he told the boy to wait outside and climbed out of bed.

"He's ten years old, you can't take him on that death machine." She said, jumping out of bed and stretching.

He turned around and grinned at her. "Do you want to come too?" He asked, dodging the pillow she threw at him.

"Maybe I do." He stopped and looked back at her in surprise.

"I'm going with you on that mission." She stated, walking over to him and giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It was just a dream, I'll be back tomorrow night." He said softly. Yuffie shook her head.

"I'm going with you." She replied sharply. She shoved him aside and walked into the bathroom, casting a sly glance over her shoulder at him.

He laughed, "Just don't throw up on me this time."

She watched him dreamily as he bounded across the room to sweep her off her feet. Kissing her forehead, he carried her into the bathroom and closed the door.

**The End**


End file.
